The runaway, part one
by xXLilyHageneXx
Summary: Okay, so this is my... Second fanfic, I deleted my old one, so I guess this is my first XD Please leave a review! Plus I ALWAYS create characters that weren't in the story! In this case, Chrstina Alexandre. Read more to find out more about her!


The runaways Part one

One day, Christina yawned, as she arose from her bed. She stretched her arms out and wriggled her fingers.

"Hurry up, and get out of bed!" Called her fellow work mate Sebastian Michaels.

"Coming. Coming." She called back. Swinging her feet out of the bed and standing up, putting her feet flat down onto the cold wood floors. Dawdling out into the hall of the servant's quarters, and walking across, going into the restrooms. Grabbing a cloth from the shelf, she turned on the faucet, and soaked the cloth in the warm water. Carefully washing her naturally perfect, porcelain skin, she sighed. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her large bright green eyes, thick black lashes long dark brown hair and thin physique. She was thinking about multiple things, when her thoughts were interrupted by a slight knock on the door.

"You best hurry, before the young master awakens." Spoke Sebastian, is a cool, calm tone as usual.

"S-sorry, I was just cleaning up for a moment…" She answered, then hearing a slight chuckle from the hall, and the sound of footsteps evacuating the hall way, at a fast pace.

Poking her head out of the restroom to look down in the hall to make sure the cost was clear, she hung the cloth on the towel bar, and turned the lights off, evading the room. Re-entering her room, she strode across the room and flung open the wardrobe doors, pulling out her daily uniform. Christina was a girl of simplicity. Only owning two dresses, a pair of shoes, she really had nothing to lose if there was a fire.

Shaking her head slightly as she put her clothes on. It was a shame, how everything had been ruined for the poor young master, by only a fire. His parents had died, and now all he had left, was his kind yet fearsome aunt.

Stopping these thoughts she did up her apron in the back, and turned in the mirror to look her self over quickly. Everyday was her chance to look her best, to impress Sebastian. Beginning to feel frustrated she thought "_How could I ever impress anyone, with only two dresses?" _Sighing slightly, she straightened out her purple dress, and made sure the buttons were done up correctly, than pushed her clothes down the laundry shoot. Quickly making her bed, and assuring that everything had been put away properly she left her room, closing the door quietly behind herself.

Walking down the hallway, and up the stairs she saw the kitchen door propped open. She heard laughter and talking echoing through the hallway, making it quite eerie in the darkness of the basement areas.

Pushing the door open she was greeted by smiles and "Good mornings!"'s tossed in her direction from the small staff of the Phantomhive household. Mey-Rin, Finnian, Badroy and Tanaka. Smiling and titling her head to the side slightly she spoke in a calm tone, "Good morning everyone! Did you prepare the breakfast for the young master yet? Plus, where is Sebastian?"

Once she asked those questions everyone froze for a second, especially Badroy. Sighing she pulled a tray out of the oven. "It appears Sebastian knew you would not complete your duties today…"

"W-well, I kinda slept in a little late this mornin'…" Replied Badroy.

"We all did! And I don't know where is!" Claimed Finnian.

Smiling slightly Christina said, "No bother, he will be here to bring the breakfast to the young master." As she spoke she pulled out a silver tray, plates, and all the fixing for the young master's breakfast. Once everything had been prepared, Sebastian swept into the room, at a fairly quick speed.

"My apologies, but Finnian had forgotten to trim the young master's favorite roses. So please, pardon my tardiness." Proclaimed Sebastian as he entered the room, while quickly grabbing the tray off of the counter.

"No worries." Said Christina, as she smiled slightly. "I have gotten everyone onto their jobs, Finnian watering the garden, Mey-Rin setting up games for the young master, and Badroy…Doing something to do with food."

"Excellent! Now what are you planning to do?" He asked her pausing slightly to wait for her answer.

Christina had then drawn a blank. She had spent so much time, getting everything ready for Sebastian that she hadn't even thought of what she was to do. "U-um… Do the laundry?" She answered quizzically.

Sebastian smirked. "You could… Unless you would prefer to come help me in the young master's room?" He said beginning to walk up the large set of stairs to the young master's bedroom.

"O-oh! Yes, I would love to help you!" She said following him, and meeting his quick pace with much less struggle compared as to when she had first begun serving the Phantomhive household. Entering the young masters' bedroom, she went over to the window and opened the curtains revealing the bright sunny day outside the young masters dark, some what large room.

"Come now young master, it is time to awake! For today's breakfast, I have prepared poached salmon and mint salad. We have toast, scones, and pain de champagne on the side. Which would you prefer?" Asked Sebastian as Christina began to pour the tea.

"…Scone." Answered the young master, Ciel Phantomhive as he yawned. Once Ciel had received his meal, and Sebastian was grabbing Ciel's clothing out of the wardrobe, Christina handed him his tea.

"This aroma… Ceylon tea, hm?" Said Ciel, in not quite a questioning tone, but close enough. So Christina answered.

"Yes sir. From royal doulton, and the tea set is Wedgwood blue and white." Christina tried to speak without stuttering from nervousness, as Sebastian and Ciel both were watching her.

"Plus, Sir, there is nothing special on the agenda for today, so what would you like to do? Mey-Rin is preparing some games in the corridor…If you would like to play." Sebastian added.

"I think I will play, for some time… Make sure everyone is ready for our… Guests… Tomorrow."

"Guests?" Christina and Sebastian both asked at the same time. You see, Ciel never warned them of when he was to have company over, so they were always preparing for something they did not know of for some time.

"Yes. The Trancy household will be visiting tomorrow…" Said Ciel, trailing off in thought. "They… Sort of invited themselves for dinner, but that will be of no trouble, will it?"

"Of course not Sir." Said Sebastian. "What would you prefer we serve for dinner?"

"That shall be up to you." Said Ciel getting up to leave the room. Sebastian answered with a nod, and watched carefully as he left the room. As Ciel left Christina began to tidy up the room, and make the young masters' bed. Without saying, Sebastian had taken the dishes, and left the room. Sighing Christina continued cleaning up, until she heard a large crash from downstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End, until part two ;D~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Okay, so I really had no idea how to end this XDDDDDD! Please leave a review, and read part two o I will come out with part within this week! Thank you._


End file.
